A seal may serve to inhibit passage of contaminants to a particular location, for example, a cavity or a space between a stator and a rotor. Such contaminants may include dirt or anything which might inhibit operation of the stator and rotor. For instance, a housing and a spindle extending through the housing may be movable relative to each other such that one more cavities may exist therebetween which are capable of receiving contaminants. The operation of the housing and spindle may be compromised by the passage of such contaminants into these locations.
The housing may comprise, for example, a hub. The spindle may comprise a shaft, axle, or the like. Bearings or bushings may also be present between such stators and rotors to reduce friction therebetween during operation and such bearings may comprise roller bearings, for example, tapered roller bearings. In one example, the tapered roller bearings may be employed in wheel hub and axle assemblies.
Thus, a need exists for seals which inhibit passage of contaminants to cavities between stator and rotors, which are movable relative to one another and which are subjected to environments which includes such contaminants.